One Hell of a Circus
by Queenbookerly
Summary: A Greatest Showman -esque story. In which our favorite hero's are some of the first quirk users and Midoriya is fed up with the hate towards the powerful. So what is the natural solution? Start a circus, of course! Not entirely romance, but there is some. Common ships in tags, unusual ships inside.
1. The Greatest Show (get down to business)

"WOAH!" he tapped his cane on the ground, striking a pose to hype himself up. The sound of the tap was masked by hundreds of pairs of feet pounding the wooden bleachers in front and on top of him.

"WOAH!"

Another shout. Another tap. Another pose. Another stomp. He grinned at the sound of the performers singing, knowing they were having just as much fun as he was.

"WOAH!" _Cue me._

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've been waiting for." He let his voice stay quiet and low, an echo compared to the performers in the center ring.

Good.

"WOAH!"

"You're searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor." He cast his voice to different parts of the tent, making it seem as though he were everywhere and nowhere.

"WOAH!"

"And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore. Taking your breath. Stealing you mind." An all-to-visible grin from Shinsou accompanied this line. "And all that is real is left behind." He began walking down the center aisle toward the center ring, two horses following him at close range. He mentally praised Kota's multitasking.

"Don't fight it, it's coming for ya,"

The rest of the performers sang 'running atchya' with him, giving the line a dramatic effect. He turned to face the audience so the performers could start their complex game of 'pass the conductor'. He felt himself launched into the air, and bent into a graceful backflip as Iida grabbed his knees.

"It's only this moment, don't care what comes after." The actors had always marveled at his ability to continue singing while being launched through the air at breakneck speeds.

"Your fever dream, can't you see it gettin' closer?" Iida passed him to Mina, who threw him towards the audience. Just as he was about to land in some kid's kettle corn, he was yanked back toward the circle by Sero and Tsu.

"Just surrender 'cause you feel the feelin' takin' over." He was whipped into the waiting arms of Kirishima, who had been blown into the air by Bakugo. He was tossed toward Uraraka, who sent him floating towards the roof.

"It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open!" Shoto triggered his fire, sending a blast into the air before Kota summoned his eagle, Prism, on the word freedom. Uraraka dropped him on _flooding open_, directly onto Shiozaki's head.

"It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion." He was once again lifted into the air, this time by vines. He stood straight up, hands together in a praying pose.

"There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall." He was set onto the bar of Sato's dumbbell. He extended a hand toward the audience.

"It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?" He backflipped into the thick of performers, where he was engulfed by Dark Shadow during the chorus.

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are runnin' the night.  
Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you. Oh, this is the greatest show! We light it up, we won't come down. And the sun can't stop us now! Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you.  
Oh, this is the greatest show!" the group demonstrated various quirks, mostly ones they could not work into pass the conductor. In other words, ones that would've resulted in severe injury.

"WOAH!" The second verse started, and he was once again launched into the air. He was passed around as he sang, performing complicated flips as he was catapulted between his friends. After the second chorus, he was set down. Izuku spread his arms and spun in a slow circle as he sang.

"It's everything you ever want." He looked at Shoto, who smiled back at him.

"It's everything you ever need." Katzuki grinned at him and set off a few small explosions.

"And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be."

What-a-lucious-line-break

The first quirked person he had met was Katsuki Bakugo, his next door neighbor. His best friend until the early age of four, when Bakugo's quirk manifested. He fell off a log bridging a creek log and saved himself from breaking something by subconsciously using small explosions to hover over the ground. He had dropped himself in the river after that, and then ran off crying. Izuku hadn't seen him since.

The second quirked he met was on a job. He was a bit of a handyman, and he was fixing an oven for the prestigious Todoroki family. Their youngest son, Shoto, had come out to talk to him. The two boys were eight, and Shoto had wanted to play. He didn't realize the eight-year-old _was_ the mechanic.

"How's it going?" Izuku wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, it's going good. Say," he trailed off, looking back at the extensive damage. "What happened?" Shoto paled, but before he could interrogate him further, his face screwed up.

"Gah -CHOO!" Fire shot out of one side of his body, while ice shot out the other side. Shoto looked back up at Izuku in fear. Izuku nodded, flashing him a small grin.

"Got it. Can you tell your dad I'm giving you half off? Tell him it's quirk insurance."

Over the years, the two had tried to keep in touch, but Izuku hadn't heard from the young Todoroki since his dad moved him to some quirk-control boarding school over in America.

Midoriya sat watching the news, bored again. He was thinking of his childhood friends as yet another story played about such-and-such is quirked, can't control it, yada ye, yada ya. He got up and looked for his phone book, having just come up with an idea that could prevent these stupid news stories, or end then once and for all. He eventually found his friend's number, and dialed it into his phone. It rang twice, and a gruff 'hello?' sounded through the receiver.

"Hi Bakugo! Midoriya here."

"Fuck off nerd."

"I want to talk about quirks." He could hear popping on the other end, meaning Bakugo was probably using his quirk at the moment, a terrifyingly explosive quirk that was perfect for the terrifyingly explosive man.

"What about 'em?"

"We could make people less afraid of them." Izuku heard silence over the phone, meaning he was screwed or…

"Meet me at the old hang. And I'm bringing a guest."

… not.

Look-at-my-smexy-line-break

Izuku made his way to 'the old hang', a tree fallen over a river. The place where Bakugo first found his quirk. Izuku crawled onto the tree and walked towards the middle of the trunk with far more confidence than his four-year-old self had years ago. He sat down in the middle and waited for Bakugo. A few minutes passed before Ye Olde Blasty showed up, a redhead in tow.

"Alright Zuku, what's your big idea?" His old friend was always so to-the-point.

"Slow down, Kacchan. First of all, who's he?" Izuku pointed at his friend's plus one. Said plus one tried to push past Katsuki, prepared to introduce himself. He was quickly shoved off the log, being forced to take the two-story trip to the river the fast way. Izuku peered over the edge and watched as Red developed a rocky texture to his skin. He hit the river like a sack of bricks, sending a flume of water directly into his face.

"Come on now, Kacchan, was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely."

The duo waited for Red to climb back up. They talked about how life had been, what they were doing, how they were doing, and all that jazz.

"As for who I've been doing…" Katsuki jabbed a finger towards his now sopping wet friend. The man raised his hand in a small wave, coming to sit down next to his boyfriend, apparently.

"Eijiro Kirishima, at your service! Sorry about my idiot boyfriend," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Bakugo scoffed.

"Don't be. He was my idiot _best_ friend first." The boys chuckled at Bakugo's expense. After regaining composure, Izuku got down to business.

"Why don't we go to my apartment? We can talk there."

And-another-amazing-line-break

"So, what's the big deal? What'd you call Kat for?" The three were seated around Izuku's tiny table, having dragged an overstuffed armchair from the living room.

"Like I told him, I might have figured out a way to reduce fear of quirks. And, if it works well, we could change laws, help people _use_ quirks instead of hiding them. We could rewrite history. How? Well-" he looked between the two men "-everyone loves a show."

"So what you're suggesting, is we gather up a bunch of quirked people and _put on a show?_ Izuku, you've always been crazy, but this is pure insanity. I'm in."

"Same here!" Izuku smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Then let's get to work."

**welcome, welcome. Next chapter will be up at ...some point. Meanwhile, enjoy this one! Thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight.**


	2. You will be found (Kirishima can sing?)

**Alright, time to give credit where it is due. I own nothing, (except an arrangement soon:), including any and all songs mentioned. The song last chapter was 'The Greatest Show' from take a wild freaking guess, and the song this chapter is Found/Tonight, which is a combination of you will be found from dear Evan Hansen and the story of tonight from Hamilton. Without further adoo, here is the next chapter!**

Izuku pulled out his computer, a price of shit he had brought back from the dead, and began making a flyer to advertise openings in the new performing group. The flyer was completed and sent to a local print shop. An hour later they had a stack of brightly colored papers ready for display. The next few weeks were a dizzying spiral of building hunting, flyer posting, and shouting matches. ('Babe, I love you, but if you mention dancing bears ONE MORE TIME-' 'It's a good idea!' 'No it's not.') Mysterious singing drifted through the air. The boys were walking to a new location in their seemingly neverending hunt for a location when they heard it. All three of them froze when they heard it, spellbound. Izuku held up a finger for his friends to stop, being to occupied to realize they already had.

"Have you ever felt like nobody was there?" It was a soft, halting melody, as if the singer was nervous. The woman's voice wavered, but she wasn't stopping.

"Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?" Izuku ran into the alley, scanning the ladders on the sides of the buildings for the voice. She was still singing, but the sound echoed, making it hard to track.

"Have you ever felt like nobody could hear?" Bakugo and Kirishima ran up and joined him. The three stood back to back, scanning for the sound's source. They spun in confused circles, looking for the seemingly invisible lady.

_Wait._

"Like you could fall, and no one could hear." Kirishima cleared his throat, stepping away from the group.

"Well." The others looked at him, surprised by his sudden singing. They moved closer together, closing the gap he left as he continued singing.

"Let that lonely feeling wash away." They heard a dim clattering, as if their mysterious voice was surprised and dropped something. Then, like an echo:

"All we see is light." Kirishima flashed a thumbs up at the others as he continued singing.

"Cause maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay." Another echo, this one much more prompt.

"For forever."

"Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand, you can reach. Reach out your hand." Kirishima stretched an arm into the air. He held it out, waiting for his partner to join him.

He waited a minute, and was about to put his hand down as he felt another hand in his. He looked forward and found a floating tank top, scrunchie, and pair of skinny jeans. The girl squeezed his hand.

"Are you going to keep singing?" He smiled at her, then at Midoriya and Katsuki, then back at her.

"And oh-

"Raise a glass to freedom!"

Izuku watched as the two began to twirl around the alley, gracefully stepping over the trash on the ground. Even Bakugo was smiling as his boyfriend twirled this alley singer extraordinaire.

"The story of tonight." The pair finished their duet all too soon. Izuku took this opportunity to run up and grab the girl's hand.

"Please, what is your name, my mysterious lady?" She took a step back, the only visible sign of her panic.

"I can't… I can't tell you." Bakugo ran up, setting off explosions in his palms.

"Wait! We're quirked too. Me and Kiri." He grabbed one of the flyers and shoved it into her chest. "At least take one of these. Give us a call." She hesitantly put a hand on the flyer, just above Bakugo's. She scrunched the paper in her hand and pulled away. Just before she ran back toward a ladder, she said one more thing.

"Call me Hagakure."

Fan-flipping-tastical-line-break

Later that day, the trio was still out searching for a building. They were all hungry, tired, and ready to throw Bakugo off a cliff.

"MOVE!" The three jumped as a man shot past them. He had come out of a foreboding looking three-story apartment building.

"Sir, is that building for sale?" Izuku, ever the cheery idiot, asked. The man barkec out a laugh.

"For sale? No one would buy. Take it! Enjoy the ghost and your imminent demise!" The man bolted. Izuku smiled at Kirishima and Bakugo, who grinned back at him.

"Well boys, we have a building!" The three walked inside to deal with the ghost. Bakugo volunteered himself to go first, throwing the door open. They were met with darkness and the screeching of a bird. Golden slits appeared out of the darkness and lunged at them. Izuku screamed, while Bakugo and Kirishima activated their quirks out of instinct. The living shadow retreated almost instantly. It revealed a boy with the head of a bird and a froggish girl.

"Apologies, I did not realize you were quirked." He rolled up the sleeves of his too-large black hoodie and held out a hand.

"Fumikage Tokoyami. That is Tsuyu Asui. We live here." The girl spoke- er, _croaked_ up from behind him.

"Don't worry, the top two floors are mostly intact, ribbit." Indeed, the floor they were on now was a trashed, sandy mess. It looked as if cubicles had been torn apart at the seams and strewn about the room.

Izuku wedged himself between Kirishima and Bakugo, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders. He works a devious grin that could only mean he was planning something. Boys on his sides, who were bending down because of the shorter man in the middle, gave the middle man side glances before looking at each other.

_Here we go._

"I have a proposition for you two."

Mm-werk-it-mr-line-break

Throughout the week, flyers gradually disappeared throughout the city. Most notably, though, were the ones advertising a work opportunity for the quirked.

Pink hands rip a piece off a notice board. The girl smiles at her adopted brother as he walks up behind her. He looks at the paper in her hands, reading it aloud.

"'Are you quirked? Can you perform? Give us a call!' M, this sounds like a scheme to get us captured. Perhaps we should ignore it."

"Bullcrap, lil' I!" He grimaces at the nickname. "This is our big break! We've gotta take this opportunity by the reins! Come on, we would totally kick ass!"

"Fine, I can give them a call."

In another part of the city, padded fingers pick a price of trash off of the sidewalk. _I wonder if they could take a quirk like mine. If not, I can sing… probably?_

In an apartment looming over the city, a man clutches a flyer he had found at the library. It had piqued his interest with a familiar phone number.

_I know dad said not to contact him, but since when do I give a fuck what he says?_

_Alright, Izuku, I'll bite._

A few blocks away, a tired newly grad sits at a shitty table holding an old landline. She has finally decided to get in touch with the boys from a week ago. She looks at her long-dead cell, takes a deep breath, hits talk, and dials the top number. The phone rings a grand total of two times before a chipper voice answers.

"Izuku Midoriya speaking. How can I help you?"

"Midoriya, it's Hagakure. I've been thinking, and I'm in. When do I start?"

**Thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!**


	3. A million dreams (light my candle?)

It wasn't long before Izuku started getting phone calls. He directed all of them to the address of the new building, opting to go for face-to-face interviews instead of reviewing people over the phone. Kacchan called it stupid, but Kacchan could suck his fat one. Izuku smiled as a girl walked in the door behind Tsu, Bakugo, and Kirishima, who had been getting groceries. Well, a floating outfit walked in, complete with black beanie.

"Hey, Hagakure! Over here!" He jogged to her side and fell into stride next to her.

"We can go up to my office to talk. Unless you want to stay down here, which is also totally fine, just whatever you want to do! Heck, if you want to-" he was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Deku, quit rambling!"

"Sorry Kacchan!" Tsu cooed at the duo's antics as Hagakure giggled.

"Can we go to your office? Just… I would prefer to talk in private." Izuku nodded, leading her to the newly repaired elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor as his companion stepped in, and so began the awkward two minute elevator ride.

Tooru definitely wasn't staring at Midoriya because she had a crush. She was more of looking for signs of her imminent demise on his face, or perhaps beneath that too-large flannel. He and Kacchan his friend sure had a thing for flannel. She remembered that spikey was wearing a similar shirt, but buttoned, red, and more filled. And without the bell-bottom jeans.

They stepped out of the elevator and into a conference room looking area with cots pushed against the walls. There was a large table made of small, crappy folding card tables and longer white ones. The makeshift conference table was surrounded by seating ranging from plush rolling chairs to milk crates. Overall, the room looked like a garage sale without the merch. Nice view, though.

"Sorry about the mess, I wanted to make sure we were as prepared as possible for interviews, or if people needed to stay the night. The second floor has a kitchen, dining room, and living room for if people need to stay here."

"Nice. You're prepared." Midoriya nodded.

"Just trying to keep people safe," he remarked. He led Hagakure over to two of the nicer chairs and sat her down.

"So, I want to make sure this place is safe." Midoriya nodded again.

"Well, my friends, Bakugo and Kirishima, are quirked. But you saw that already. I've given them ownership of the building, the stuff, all of it. That way, if I decide I don't like quirks all of a sudden, they could kick me out and it wouldn't cost them." Hagakure did a mental double take as soon as he stopped talking. She never would have thought that a quirkless man could be so in tune with what the quirked were thinking.

"Wow. You're very…" _caring, compassionate,_and _not prickish _all popped into her head, but the man in front of her ended up finishing her sentence.

"Thorough? That's wha-"

The scream of an alarm started up below them, and they both froze. Midoriya looked Hagakure in the eyes before launching himself towards the stairs. She quickly followed, in case they needed to evacuate.

"I TRY TO LET YOU COOK FOR THREE FUCKING SECONDS AND YOU'RE ALREADY CATCHING SHIT ON FIRE?"

Or it was just Kacchan, and they had nothing to worry about.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF THE TOASTER CATCHES ON FIRE!" Kacchan and Kirishima.

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN TOASTING SHITTY HAIR?"

"EXCUSE YOU? I SWEPT YOU OFF YOUR FEET BECAUSE OF THIS HAIR." Dark Shadow, Tokoyami's demon, cut in.

"The souls of the inno-" Tokoyami slapped a hand over his demon's beak.

"A bagel." The kitchen went silent. Hagakure looked at him from the chair she was using to take down the smoke detector.

"Did you just vine?" she asked, surprised that the emo-bird-crow-raven-man looking one would be able to use the internet, much less quote a vine. The girl with the green hair turned to her.

"Thank you for shutting that thing up, ribbit."

"Yes, thank you. I feared that if the noise did not cease soon the darkness would consume my mind."

Izuku laughed as the group, bar himself and Tokoyami, sweat dropped. Hagakure would fit in fine.

**This time skip was sponsored by the power of love**

It had only been three hours since she had arrived, but already Hagakure was a valuable help. With the eye of a designer and the work ethic of Izuku himself on a ramble, she would have the building ready for guests by breakfast tomorrow.

He was still praising his invisible friend and whatever deity dropped her in that alley when a pair of hands, one comfortably warm and the other soothingly cold, rested over his eyes.

_No way. _But his suspicions were confirmed when the singing started.

Now, even as a child he had loved his friend's singing voice, but the smooth-as-butter tenor that had come with maturity was enough to raise a visible tent in his loosely fit pants.

"Close your eyes, tell me what you see, a world waiting for you and me." He stopped singing, and izuku pulled the hands off of his eyes and turned around.

There, in all his 6'2" glory, was Shoto Todoroki. Izuku swallowed past the boner, making a mental note to take care of that later, and continued singing the song his crush friend had started.

"That we can call our own." He leaned back, using Shoto's grip to keep himself up, and stumbled in a circle around Shoto. "Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before." Shoto pulled Izuku up into a hug, chuckling when he felt his hard-on rubbing into his own ravenclaw sweatpants.

"But it feels like home." He sang, watching Izuku try to compose himself so he could continue singing.

"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy." Izuku dragged him towards the center of the room, seemingly set on giving the people watching and reading a show. Shoto hummed something he thought sounded good in a half assed attempt to back Izuku up. "They can say, they can say I've lost my mind." Shoto hummed the thing again, grabbing his hips and spinning him slowly. "I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design." He gently took Shoto's left hand, placing his own left on his shoulder, and the two began to dance in a way that made the room freeze.

"Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake." An impromptu Harmony sunk in under Izuku's melody, leading to yet another visible tent in his jeans.

"I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see."

"A million dreams is all it's gonna take." The duo carried out a sung dialogue, enjoying each other's company.

"Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make."

The rest of the song passed smoothly, with only one more erection during Shoto's solo near the end. When the song was done, Shoto pulled Izuku into his chest. Bending his head, he said the three words izuku had been longing to hear since the last time he had seen the man, when they were both horny, Rent-obsessed teens.

"Light my candle?"

He yanked Shoto into a kiss as the taller man's left side burst into flames.

**Nyooming into the past faster than a speeding Iida**

"Ah, crap! Hold on guys, I forgot the steak! I'll be back, I'm going to go buy some." The greenette grabbed his keys and jacket and dashed out the door.

A ring sounded through the apartment a bit later, and the readers realize I didn't say he grabbed his phone.

Katsuki grabs the ringing phone off the counter, grumbling about 'shitty deku' forgetting his phone. He hits the green talk button and answers the phone with a growled 'yes?'

_'Dang, Izuku, you've changed.'_

Who the hell was calling Izuku? And using his given name?

"This is Katsuki Bakugo, who are you?"

'_ Oh, I'm- Shoto Todoroki. I saw the flyer and recognized Izuku's number. I want to join this show thing.'_

"And you know Izuku?"

_'Yes.'_

"Alright, stop by at some point tomorrow, you can surprise the nerd. If he asks, it was Kirishima."

"Babe!"

_'Deal. Thank you.'_

"Yeah, yeah, just let me give you the address."

**Slow burn? No, in this hell joint everything goes up in flames. And, just so y'all know, I went and crossposted this and (It's a) Long Way Down on Ao3, if you like that site better, check it out! But: this updates before that, so keep your mouths shut.**

**Thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!**


End file.
